SydrianBloodlines One-Shots
by weareallfangirls
Summary: Cute little fluff one-shots for those Sydrian lovers. Who can't love them?
1. Head or Heart?

**My first ever fan fiction/one-shot. Leave reviews, and maybe even ideas, I am open constructive criticism but this is my first time so I apologise for any grammar/incorrect spellings.**

**This first one-shot will be set a few days after the kiss (who else fangirled at that? XD)**

**Disclaimer: The Bloodlines/Vampire Academy characters and storylines belong to the wonderful Richelle Mead!**

**Head or heart?**

All I could think about was that kiss.

It had been about a week since Adrian had brought his soft yet powerful lips to mine, and it was all I could think about. The way he held me; so protective. The way he kissed me; so passionate. The way- _Snap out of it._ I snapped at myself bitterly, _you can't be together, you know that._

I tried to distract myself with homework, but to no avail. Everything reminded me of…_him._ When I opened the green text book, I found myself thinking of Adrian's breathtakingly emerald eyes. When I read my English assignment, all I could think about what his oh-so-witty remarks and how they would fit perfectly. I missed them. I missed _him._ Things had become awkward between me and the emerald eyed Moroi.

I know it wasn't just Adrian's fault. He may have kissed me, but I kissed him back. I should have picked up on his behaviour, on his excuses to spend time with me, but I didn't. I was just too naïve. That kiss had made me feel more alive than I had in weeks, the feel of his strong arms around me, his soft lips on mine, it should have made me repulse… But it didn't. I still kissed him back, knowing that I could never have feelings for him. It was impossible. It was unnatural. It was _wrong._

_He's an evil creature of the night._ I flinched at the word 'evil', because he wasn't. He was the most charming, witty, understanding person I'd ever met. He understood me like no one else did, he could make me smile when everything seemed to fall apart. But he was a vampire. I was a human. An _alchemist_ human. From a young age, I was taught to believe that vampires were evil and unnatural. Alchemists weren't even supposed to be friends with vampires, let alone loving them.

_You don't love him, _I told myself sternly. _You don't._

Or did I?

A knock at the door pulled me gratefully from my treacherous thoughts. I opened the door, to see a pair of green eyes staring at me. Jill. I stood aside, allowing her to pass. We hadn't spoken since the kiss either; she was always glaring at me. "What do you want, Jill?" I sighed, tired.

"Admit it. Just… Admit it." She sat on the edge of my bed, her eyes never leaving mine.

"Admit what?" I asked, sitting next to her. _That I love Adrian?_

Jill snorted. "You know what. He loves you. You love him-"she held up a finger as I started to protest "-I know you do. You're using the whole 'he's a vampire, I'm a human' excuse." She said, trying to imitate my voice.

"I don't sound like that," I muttered. She glared at me.

"As I was saying, you love him. You're too afraid to show him, you're afraid of getting hurt. I know you, Sydney. I also know him, and I can tell you he's never been like this with anyone. Not even Rose."

I pondered at her words, was she right? Was I using the whole vampire, human excuse as a protective blanket? Obviously, it was a huge obstacle. It would get me a trip to the re-education centre. If you ripped off the blanket, you'd find me vulnerable. Being stripped of love my whole life by my father, I was scared to love. Scared to get hurt.

As if reading my thoughts, Jill placed her hands on my shoulders. "He won't hurt you. You balance him. Don't hide your feelings. Trust me, they will come back stronger and complicate everything." I smiled at her; it was easy to forget she was still young. She was mature beyond her years. I pulled her into an embrace, shocking both Jill and myself. She froze momentarily, and then relaxed into the embrace.

"You have to choose," she breathed into my hair. "Head or heart?" I nodded.

"I love you, Jill. Thank you."

"I…I love you too, Sydney." She kissed me on the cheek, and left, leaving me to my own thoughts.

I had grown tired, tired of lying to Adrian, lying to Jill, lying to myself. I loved the royal emerald eyed Moroi. Without even thinking, I grabbed my keys and ran out of my dorm, into the lobby. I almost made it to the parking lot, but Ms Weathers spotted me. "Where do you think you're going, Sydney Melrose?" she asked.

"Coffee. Ms. Terwilliger." I managed to get out. She had been used to me going out at ungodly hours, fetching coffee for my history teacher. She nodded tightly, and I ran to Latte. I turned the keys in the ignition and felt the engine hum to life. Not thinking about my actions, I drove to Adrian's. When I had parked in a way that would make my mother proud, I got out of the car. His Mustang was parked, so I knew he was in. I made my way to his door, and knocked lightly. I looked back at Latte, was it too late to go back? When I turned back round, my question was answered with a pair of emerald eyes staring at me disbelievingly.

"Sydney," he breathed. I felt my heart pang with longing at his rare use of my first name. It didn't sound right, not on his lips.

"Yes, it's me. Are you going to let me in?" I joked. He didn't smile, just nodded and stood aside, letting me in.

"What do you want, Sydney?" he asked, deadpan.

"Adrian, I'm so sorry!" I threw my arms around him. He stood there, frozen. I looked up at him, only to be met with a look of confusion, hurt, affection and… longing.

"What are you doing, Sydney?" he asked, pushing me away. I felt foolish at my outburst. "You pushed me away, you hurt me. What did you think, you could come back and everything would be ok?"

_Yes._ "No." I breathed. _ That's exactly what I thought._

"Then what, Sydney?" He threw his arms up in exasperation.

"I shouldn't have left; I shouldn't have said the things I did. It's this-" I pointed to the golden lily plastered on my cheek. "It's…" I couldn't find the right words. "I know I hurt you. You confessed your love for me, and I threw it back into your face. That was wrong, I-" I faltered.

Suddenly, he pulled me into his arms, making my body tingle all over from his touch. His strong, safe arms were safe. I wrapped my arms around him, nuzzling my head into his chest. He pulled away, much to my body's dismay.

"What do you want, Sage?" he sighed.

_What did I want?_

"You."

In a second, Adrian's lips were on mine, startling me with the intensity of his kiss. Mine responded just as eagerly with no hesitation. My arms snaked around his neck, while his were wrapped tightly around my waist. This kiss was more intense than our last. He lifted me up, and I wrapped my legs around him. Without breaking the kiss, he set me down on the sofa and leaned over me. His lips left mine, and wandered to my cheek and then to my neck, as he murmured my name, his breath hot on my skin. I undid the buttons on his shirt, and he shrugged out of it. He brought his lips back to mine, just as eager as before.

My fingers traced his spine, as I felt his tongue dart confidently into my mouth. I deepened the kiss, and his lips responded hungrily. This was the best kiss I'd ever shared, but then I didn't have much to compare it to. I had kissed Brayden once, but it was awkward and I wanted it to be over. This, with Adrian, was different. It was passionate, and I was dreading the moment where our lips would part. So wrapped up in the kiss, I didn't notice that Adrian had removed my shirt. Soon, other articles of clothing joined it.

His body was pressed against mine, pushing me into the soft cushions of the couch. His hands roamed down my stomach, onto my hips. Any hesitation or protest I might have had melted at his touch on my skin. His kisses were filled with such emotion, such passion, words that he wouldn't have dared to say. But I understood. I realised what he had meant by _'There's no one else who understands you like I do,'_. We balanced each other.

He encircled my waist, and picked me up gently. We both looked into the other's eyes, as if waiting for the other to say this was wrong. But no protest came, this was right. If being with Adrian was wrong, I didn't want to live. I _couldn't_ live without him. He kissed me with such passion, I thought my heart would burst. He then started walking down the hall. At the end of what seemed like the longest hall ever, was Adrian Ivashkov's bedroom.


	2. Close Call

**Thanks for the reviews, I wasn't feeling very good about how it turned out, but you all really helped! I've had writers block, but hopefully this turns out ok… I think I changed tenses in the middle of it; it's a bad habit of mine! Sorry about it. Also, some of my spellings might be different to yours as I'm from the UK, but try and enjoy it anyway :D**

**Thanks again! **

**Close call.**

"Angeline? Jill?" I knocked on the oak door. For the third time.

"We'll be right there!" I heard a slightly southern accent yell. Angeline. "Hurry up; I'd like to get out of here before Christmas!" I smiled, and thought of Adrian's reaction to that; _Sage! Was that a joke? How many has that been now, 4?_ I chuckled lightly to myself, and knocked at the door again. Fourth time.

The door swung open, revealing an annoyed looking dhampir. "Ready." Angeline grumbled. She gracefully walked out, followed by Jill. We walked silently to the car park, and were greeted by Eddie leaning against Latte. He smiled at me, and then held the car door open for the girls. Once we were all in, I started Latte and felt her engine hum to life under my feet. We were headed to Clarence's for a feeding. Amberwood had allowed us special privileges to have weekly visits, under the impression it was for 'religious reasons'. What they didn't realise was that it was so my vampire 'family' could suck the blood out of a willing human. Pushing the thought out of my mind, I started the short journey to the old Moroi's place.

I had to admit, as much as I was disgusted by the idea of a feeding, I was happy to go to Clarence's. Actually, I was excited. Excited to see Adrian. I hadn't seen him in a week. If you didn't count spirit dreams, which I didn't; they weren't the same as having the real thing. I was restless the whole ride over, Jill seemed to notice this too.

"Sydney? You seem… excited." She asked me, innocently. We both knew she was anything but.

"Just restless," I bit my lip, thinking of an excuse. "Didn't have time to get coffee, that's all."

She nodded, giving me a quick knowing smile. _Obviously she knew, _I thought to myself. _She's always in his mind._ I knew she would keep both mine and Adrian's feelings secret, but I found it unsettling. I didn't like other people knowing what I felt when I didn't even know myself. After what felt like an hour, we arrived at Clarence's. I parked next to a yellow Mustang. _He's here._ I hopped out of the car a little too quickly, but hoped no one noticed. We all walked up to the door, and Eddie gently tapped on it. The door swung open, and I found myself breathless. Those _eyes._

Adrian stood aside, letting us all pass. After us, he closed the door and took my hand. I stifled a gasp, and shot him a pleading look. "Not now." I whispered. He quickly pressed his lips to mine, grinning. I rolled my eyes as he let go of my hand and walked into the living room. I followed him, both lips and hands still tingling from his touch. Clarence caught sight of me, and rose. "Sydney! How nice of you to join us!" he exclaimed. I smiled at him. "It's my job." He waved his hands, ignoring me. "Sorry Lee still isn't here, he couldn't make it home." I smiled at him sadly; he couldn't bring himself to believe that Lee had died. Poor man.

Adrian was the first to… _visit_ Dorothy. I watched him walk gracefully out of the room, and caught the old Moroi staring at me. "Can I… um… help you?" I asked him, smiling weakly.

He shook his head. "No, just an observation." He said, lowering his voice. "I may be old, Sydney, but I've seen the way you look at him. I know what love is. I've loved before, once, but it was enough." I was stunned. I didn't want to listen to this. I was sick of Jill's knowing looks, and grins. I couldn't take this too. "I don't think you understand, he's a Moroi. I'm a human. It's not supposed to happen."

He smiled at me. "Do you believe in soul mates?"

I shook my head firmly. "No." I didn't elaborate.

He frowned. "Such a shame. Yours is right around the corner."

Before I could ask him what he meant, he turned to Angeline and started chatting about the Keepers. I could feel my heart beat faster and louder; I hoped they didn't hear it. No. They couldn't. What did he mean? Right around the corner? He couldn't have meant… No. _No._ Adrian. He knew we couldn't be together, he knew that. Everyone knew that. No one would approve of our relationship, not that there would be one, apart from an uncivilised redneck Keeper and Jill, the girl that was always in his mind. I could feel my face turning a deep scarlet, and my heart beating so fast I thought it would explode out of my chest. I got up, excused myself and ran outside. I ran to the rose garden and sat on a wooden bench, head in my hands. Why had his words gotten to me so much? They were half-mad vampire's words, and I should have treated them as such. But I knew why I didn't. I couldn't admit it that deep down there was a hint of truth in his words.

I don't know how long I stayed there for, getting my breathing back to normal, but I finally decided it was time to go back inside. I slipped in quietly, hoping no one would notice me, but they did.

"Sage," Adrian whispered, leaning against a wall. I looked up, into his large emerald eyes. He started walking out of the room, not looking back. Intrigued, I followed him upstairs. He went through into a room, his old bedroom. I closed the door behind me, and as soon as I turned around I could feel his arms snake around my waist and his lips on mine. He kissed me passionately, as my arms wrapped around his neck. My lips responded desperately, almost as if this was the last time I was ever going to see him again. My hands slid down to the bottom of his shirt, while his hands moved to my neck, tracing the shape of it, leaving my skin tingle at his touch. Everywhere he touched me; it left a trail of fire on my skin. Followed by chills, shivers, almost like electricity. I ran my hands up and down his spine, still kissing him. His hands slid lower again, down to my hips. His lips were soft, yet so powerful. Mine responded hungrily, almost as if he was the world's most delicious meal and I couldn't get enough. His hands slid down to my bum, resting there. I smiled into his lips, and then pulled away despite my body's protests. I nuzzled my head into his chest, breathing in his scent. Why did he have to smell so _good?_

_Tap tap tap._

"What was that?" I whispered.

_Tap tap tap._

"Someone's coming. Quick, into here." He pulled me into a small dark closet. Just in time to, as Angeline and Eddie walked in.

"Angeline, um, I just wanted to know-"Eddie began, "if you wanted to go out some time?"

"Just the two of us?" she asked. Silence, so I can only assume he nodded.

"Get in there Castile," I couldn't see Adrian, but I knew he was grinning. His emerald eyes lit up the darkness, and they stared at me mischievously. He opened the closet door a fraction, and what I saw shocked me.

Eddie and Angeline kissing.

I gasped loudly, and felt a warm hand clamp over my mouth. Adrian pulled me to him, and crouched in the corner. Our bodies were tangled together, hiding in the darkness.

"Did you hear that?" Angeline asked. I heard footsteps getting louder. Someone was going to open the closet door. Adrian's arms were wrapped around me, as I cowered into his chest. I realised how close our bodies were, there was no space between us. The door opened and Eddie's head popped in. As his eyes searched the closet, both Adrian and I stopped breathing. "No. Nothing," Eddie said, closing the door again. "We better go back, see if Sydney and Adrian are back." When I heard the door close, I let out a huge sigh and stood up. I gingerly walked out of the closet, into the room.

"That was close," Adrian breathed.

I nodded. "Yeah, almost too close."


	3. Day Trip

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted, I've had exams and essays for a few weeks now. Yay (!)But hopefully I can start posting more. Also, I've read Then Indigo Spell about 3 times now, it's amazing! The Sydrian feels… wow. I will probably be posting one-shots after and during TIS but I'll make sure to tell you in case you haven't read it yet. **

**This one-shot will be in Sonya's POV. Not sure what book it fits in/after, might be TIS but there won't be any spoilers so you can still read it. (Ok, well maybe one tiny small spoiler but not really that important) Hope Sonya's not too OOC, as not too sure of her character in Bloodlines. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character's, as much as I wish I did, they all belong to the lovely and very talented Richelle Mead. Thank you. Also, criticism and reviews welcome. Xxx**

Day Trip.

A steady, golden yellow. It swirled all around her, yet it wasn't shining. Not like it was when she was with him, I had noticed. Flecks of purple embezzled the yellow. I watched more closely, noticed the purple increasing as-

"Hi Sonya." A voice called out to me, breaking me from my spirit haze. I looked up; Vasilisa. I smiled at the young Moroi, her platinum hair blowing in the wind. She sat down on a towel next to me.

"Lissa," I greeted her warmly. Lissa was the Moroi queen, newly elected, and had planned this outing to the beach for months now. She had organised for our group of friends, and guardians, to get out of court and 'let our hair down' as she had put it. Due to Moroi's sun weakness, she had us leave at sunset, giving us the whole evening and night to enjoy ourselves. It was planned perfectly; Sydney, Jill, Angeline and Eddie had permission from the school, which also meant Adrian had to come due to the bond. Lissa and her boyfriend Christian had been allowed to attend, as long as they were accompanied by guardians, which had given Dimitri and Rose a reason to tag along. As for me and Mikhail, we were kindly invited. I turned my attention back to Lissa, who was digging her toes into the sand.

"What're you doing?" she asked, following my gaze.

"An experiment," I stated simply. She shot me a curious look, and then looked even more confused when she saw what I was looking at; Sydney curled up reading a book.

"An experiment… on Sydney?"

"Her aura, look at it." I watched as her face grew a distracted look. She'd given herself over to spirit. I followed, and soon enough I could see the yellow swirling around Sydney.

"See how steady her aura is," I told Lissa, "A golden yellow. With flecks of purple,"

Lissa nodded. "The yellow's bright. I can see that. But the purple, the purple is-"

"-dull," I finished. She nodded. I broke myself off from the hold of spirit and turned to Lissa. She, too, broke free and looked at me. "So, you wanted to show me her aura? I've seen it before,"

I shook my head and gestured to Adrian, who was now walking towards Sydney. "Look at her aura when he's near. No, look at both of their aura's." If Lissa was puzzled by my request, she didn't let on. Instead, she followed suit and focused on both Adrian's and Sydney's auras. We both watched eagerly as he strolled up to her, in that confident way of his. I watched his aura, dark from spirit but light from something else. Sydney. I watched her aura brighten as she looked up; I watched it shine so bright that Lissa and I flinched. He held out a hand to her, and she took it, grinning. All of a sudden, they started sprinting down towards the water, laughing loudly. Sydney's aura was so bright, it hurt to look. The yellow was blinding, the purple more bold, wrapping around her in a fit of warmth. She really was happy to see him.

As soon as they reached the water, she splashed him with water. Her aura was growing more intense, as she waited for his response. It didn't take long. He reached for her, and as soon as he scooped her up in his arms, Lissa and I gasped in surprise. Her aura. In one second, it had gone to shining brightly, to well…_smouldering._ The purple took over almost completely, deepening to such an intense colour that it shocked me as it weaved around her like a fabric. I then looked to Adrian's; his was not much different, even the spirit darkness had lifted. Yet, his aura was not purple. It was red. A red so violent, so passionate, it engulfed him like flames. There was only one thing that caused this type of aura. I nudged Lissa and saw her eyes widen at his strong emotions. Both of their auras continued to burn more and deeper, wrapping around each other's, joining. Breaking away from their auras, I could see what situation had caused this much passion and desire.

Adrian held Sydney tightly in his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist, pressing their bodies close together. Her arms were snaked around his neck, bringing them closer. If that was possible. Their foreheads were touching, their eyes meeting. Lissa gasped as he brought his lips down to meet hers. I smiled; I'd been watching their auras for a while now. Something like this was bound to happen, even if they didn't know about it. That was the good thing with auras, they never lied. The kiss grew more passionate and intense, making both me and Lissa squirm. This was private. Well, it wouldn't be if they didn't pull away soon. When they finally did, it looked like harsh words were spoken. I turned to a shocked Lissa; I'd done enough spying for now.

"Wow," Lissa breathed. "I have to tell Rose, I-"

"No." I shot back, and then smiled warmly. "Your majesty, it is not our place." She opened her mouth to protest, but the look on my face must have stopped her. "It is not our place." I repeated. At that moment, Jill ran up, saving me from any further convincing. "Rose and Dimitri made a fire since it got dark," I hadn't noticed, I'd been too wrapped up in the love life of a certain Moroi and alchemist. "Come and sit with us."

"-and that is why you should never let Adrian near your wine cellar." Everyone laughed, apart from Sydney, at the story of how Adrian had been found, passed out, in Lissa's huge royal bathtub back at court. "In my defence, that tub was big enough to be a bed so it doesn't really count," This got another laugh from everyone, including a small smile from Sydney. We were all sitting around the fire, telling stories and laughing. Rose was folded into Dimitri's arms, while still looking alert and ready for any danger. Mikhail and I were together, sitting by Lissa and Christian. Eddie, Angeline, Jill all sat near the fire, laughing. That had left Adrian and Sydney nowhere to sit but closely next to each other. They both looked very uncomfortable. I wondered if they had spoken about what had happened, maybe they had- _That's enough,_ I told myself sternly. _It's their business, not yours._ Jill suddenly spoke up, pulling me from my thoughts.

"We should play truth or dare!" Jill's eyes sparkled mischievously, and I had a faint idea of why. Christian snorted at her idea. "Yeah, because I really came all this way to act like a teenage girl," that earned him a playful hit on the arm from Lissa. Jill tried again, "It will be fun, who knows when we can do something like this again?" Everyone nodded and agreed.

"So who, may I ask, do you think should go first?" I asked Jill, although I already had a clue.

"Sydney." There was that glint in her eyes again. This couldn't end well. "Truth or dare?"

Sydney pondered this for a moment. "Truth, it's probably safer." How wrong she was.

Jill smiled. "Ok, truth… Um, let me th-Oh. I know. Who gave you that hickey on your neck?"

Sydney's hand shot up to her neck. I stared closely, and sure enough, there was a yellowish faded bruise on her neck. Sydney muttered a curse under her breath, obviously forgetting about Moroi's super hearing. "What was that?" Jill asked, almost too innocently. I looked towards Adrian, who was trying to adopt an amused look, but was betrayed by his eyes. They were full of worry for Sydney.

"I'm guessing you forgot to cover it up, but now I'm curious. Where, or _who_ exactly gave it to you?" Sydney's expression was a mixture of shock, horror and embarrassment. She was quick to cover it, yet not quick enough to hide it from me. I knew exactly who she had got it from.

"Jailbait, that's enough." Adrian warned. Everyone, including me, was staring at the three of them now. Yet still, Jill continued. "I mean, that's not a place that's easy to bruise. I doubt you would punch yourself there either because that would-"

"Jill! That's enough!" Adrian almost shouted. Sydney quickly shot up and mumbled something about needing to call Stanton, then ran off towards the rocks. "Sydney!" Adrian jumped up, shot an apologetic look at us and ran after the alchemist.

Rose cleared her throat. "Well… That was…strange." She, too, jumped up from Dimitri's arms and grinned. "And I want to know exactly where she got that hickey from. Anyone who wants to join is welcome," she started moving silently to where Sydney and Adrian had run off too. The rest of us exchanged uneasy glances but followed her anyway. As we neared closer, I could hear the Moroi and alchemist's hushed voices whispering. We hid in the shadows, still, not making any noises

"Sydney-"Adrian pleaded, taking her hands in his.

"No! We-You can't do this anymore." She looked into his eyes, and I watched as a tear ran down her golden lily, glistening.

"Do what? What exactly am I doing Sage?" he pulled her closer, the moonlight shadowed half his face, yet it emphasized the look of anguish he wore. I noticed his aura was desperate, shadows mixed with deep blue and flicks of red and purple.

"Kissing me when you know I don't want it." She pulled away from him. Rose stirred next to me, obviously shocked by what she was hearing. I think they all were.

"But that's it, Sage. You do want it; I know I'm not the only one. Are you seriously in that much self-denial? Even though you've kissed me back?" he turned away from her, towards us. "Whatever, Sage. I'm tired of your bullshit." I tensed as he started walking in our direction, but then he was stopped. Sydney grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled him back.

"Adrian, I-"before she could say anymore, he pulled her towards him and brought his mouth down to hers for the second time. Sydney looked shocked for a few moments, but then, unsurprisingly, wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body closer to his. He had one hand on her back and the other at her neck as he kissed her passionately. I tore my gaze away from Sydney and Adrian and turned to the group of shocked teenagers beside me. They were gasping and whispering together, all stunned by Sydney and Adrian's actions. I was surprised Adrian couldn't hear them. Although this series of events was not surprising to me, I had to remind myself that they couldn't read auras; they wouldn't have been expecting it. Oblivious to the group of alarmed teens only a few yards away, Sydney and Adrian deepened their kiss. I sighed happily as their auras were brighter than ever, the purple so strong and so dark it looked like it would explode around them, which in a way it had. The red was so violent, so crushing it wrapped around the two, and burned fiercely like flames. Never had I seen this before. As the kiss deepened and became more intense, Rose had had enough. She stepped out from the shadows and spoke.

"What. The. Fuck." She cried.

Sydney and Adrian jerked apart, as though someone had thrown ice all over them, although their hands stay entwined. "Rose, I can explain-"Sydney began, but was cut off by a hand held up by Rose. The rest of us emerged from the shadows. I was grinning.

"You two have some serious explaining to do. Wow, this is unexpected."

I exchanged a knowing look with Lissa, grinning from ear to ear.

"Not if you could see their auras right now."

**Hope you enjoyed it, not sure if I'm glad with how it turned out c:**

**But omg, I just realised I haven't once used the word 'said'. I actually hate that word XD**

**Anyway, reviews and criticism welcome. **

**Thank you xxx **


End file.
